These days more and more people are becoming fitness conscious, and therefore, people exercise on a routine basis to stay healthy and fit. Many types of physical exercises are done by people, for example, push-ups, walking briskly, weightlifting, and the like.
Typically, people utilize various exercise devices to workout extra fat accumulated in certain body portions thereof. For example, bicycling exercise devices (hereinafter referred to as exercise devices) are normally used for to workout the abdominal portion and the thigh portions of the body. However, conventional exercise devices include complex configuration mechanism. Accordingly, such exercise devices require substantial amount of time for configuration thereof before such device may be utilized for the purpose of exercising. Additionally, such exercise devices are bulky in construction, and requires sizeable space for storage thereof. Moreover, conventional exercise devices are expensive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable exercise device that may be easily configured by a user to workout an abdominal portion and a lower portion of a body. Further, there exists a need for a portable exercise device that may be conveniently carried by a user for usage thereof. Furthermore, there exists a need for a portable exercise device that may be conveniently stored after the usage thereof.